What Moment Didn't hurt ?
by coconutdu123
Summary: About a week ago Aria had found out that her beloved partner Ezra, was actually her crazy stalker known as ' A' who has been harassing her friends ever since her friend Alison went missing. It all started at her funeral which was a very emotional time for everyone since she was that girl. Some would have called this a tragic thing to happen, others would have different opinions
1. Decions decions

What moment didn't hurt?

 ***This is my first time every writing fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy this tragic love story.**

* * *

About a week ago Aria had found out that her beloved partner Ezra, was actually her crazy stalker known as '' A'' who has been harassing her friends ever since her friend Alison went missing. It all started at her funeral which was a very emotional time for everyone since she was that girl. Some would have called this a tragic thing to happen, others would have different opinions and would say she deserved it. The story begins on a cold stormy night.

Aria's POV

The girls have been always there for me since that day, but they just don't understand how hard it is to sit there with a smile on my face. At least they weren't the ones sleeping with A.

I know it has only been one week but is it really supposed to hurt this much, I hope he is happy with himself. To try and get my mind off things I decided to meet up at the Brew with the girls. So I picked up my bag and keys and sneakily went into my dad's office. Ever since my mom and my dad split up, my dad has started drinking and smoking. I hardly ever see him with him working all the time. I feel like I'm going crazy, I just can't escape it. So I took a cigarette you could say it was my way of copping from all the pain hopefully dad won't notice, like he would care anyway.

*Spencer: Where are you, were all waiting?

*Aria: Be there in 5, just leaving now.

*Spencer: Just be quick okay.

So I walked out the door pulled out my car keys and drove to the brew, blasting Wires by the Neighbourhood '' I really love this song'' . As I pulled up outside the brew I was trying to light my cigarette while texting spencer.

*Aria: I'm outside.

Then they all walked outside, with shocked faces like they have seen a ghost.

Spencer: ''Hi Aria, I know it must be really hard time for you but this isn't the way to go''.

Hannah: '' I hate admitting this but spencer is right. You need to stop doing this to yourself it's dangerous. We can't all see back and watch you crumble like a cupcake''.

Emily: ''Why don't you tell us what's on your mind and we can get through this together, how about we go inside and grab a coffee''.

Aria: '' You don't understand what I have been going through this last week''. As I put the cigarette between my lips, Spencer grabs it and pushes it into the ground.

Spencer: ''You need to stop before it's too late.''

* * *

 ***What will Aria do, find out in the next chapter of what moment didn't hurt. If you have any suggestions of what you want to happen please feel free to let me know.**


	2. What are friends for?

'' Spencer what was that for you had no right to touch my stuff! What did I ever do to you?

I started to storm off back into my car and drove to Jason's house Alison's older brother. Over the past month he has really been there for me. He is so much more fun than the girls, he is not afraid to take risks.

Spencer's Pov

'' Do you think we did the right thing''

Emily: '' I think she doesn't realise the effect it's having on the people around her.''

Hannah: '' Should we tell her mom?

'' That's a terrible idea, it would only make matters worse.''

Emily: '' But we don't want to lose her. ''

Hannah: Enough, if it comes to it we will all go together and tell her mom she may hate us but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

'' We should get going, do any of you know where Aria went? ''

Hannah: '' Probably with Jason, can't believe she would replace us with that, he is a pot head. ''

Emily: '' Anyways guys I got to go my mom's waiting for me.''

'' Okay bye Em I should actually get going to.''

Hannah: I'm meeting Caleb soon, Spence let me know when you here from Aria''.

'' Will do, I hope we get our Aria back soon.''

Aria's POV

I go to knock on Jason's door, but he is already there. So I give him a hug just like the rebel I am. I can feel his Abs underneath his blue shirt, they are incredible. Ezra who ?

Jason: Hey Ar , why don't you come inside and we can get this party started.

'' Why not, have you got any of the good stuff to take the pain away.''

Jason: ''Of course always I have Jack Daniel's and a bottle of Rosewoods finest Vodka on tap''.

I walk over to the fridge and I grab the ice cold Vodka and I couple of glasses from the cupboard to the left. Then I go and make my way back to Jason, who is now sitting on the sofa.

'' Jase how about we put on some music, to you know lighten the mood.''

Jason: What a great idea, how about some tunes from the old fashioned radio.

'' Whatever suites you, so where are your parents?

Jason: oh my parents, there out of town for the rest of the week.

'' That's cool, lucky you at least your parents don't fight all the time.''

He grabs my cheek softly with one of his hands and smooths back my hair.

Jason: '' Look Aria I know things are hard for you at the moment with the breakup and your parents but it's not your fault, I would never treat you like that, if you were mind I would never let you go.

Then he leaned closer, and kissed me softly. It's not like I was going to stop him. I felt save like I was in haven that kiss what electrifying. So I carried on pressing my soft lips into his. His hands were going lower down my back. Then I pulled away, I took a big sip of the Vodka straight out the bottle.

Jason: '' Aria

'' Jason, I wasn't expecting that ''

Jason: '' How about we drink the night away and watch an old black and white movie, your favourite right? ''

Aria: '' How did you know that was my favourite? ''

Jason: '' I know you better than, you think I do.''

I reached in for another kiss. This one was way more heated and it slowly moved in to a make out session, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. After about 10 minutes and 5 swigs of vodka. Which now was starting to take an effect on me, I went to light a cigarette. Luckily Jason already had some on the table for me.

'' Thank you.''

Jason: '' For what? ''

'' Just being a great friend.''

Jason: '' Well that's what friends are for.''

He said as he was smiling at me, I couldn't help it and started giggling to myself. Next he put his arm around me while lighting my cigarette. What a gentlemen, I could get used to this.

Jason: Let's put on the movie shall we?

'' You read my mind.''

The movie was an hour and a half. I managed to fall asleep half way through in Jason's arms. Could he be the one? I thought to myself over and over again. I guess only time will tell


	3. Will I ever forget ?

**Aria's Pov**

I woke up and I was on Jason's sofa with his arm around me. What the hell happened last night I don't remember anything. My head is killing me, then it hit me I remember something that happened that night Jason and I kissed '' Shit'' I whispered quietly to myself luckily no one could hear me.

So I quickly pick up a pack of cigarettes and my bag which were on the table and I left Jason a note.

 *** I don't really remember what happened last night, but whatever it was I'm not complaining. I have to go thanks for letting me stay over. – Aria x**

I make my way to the front door trying not to fall over or make the floor board's creek. I open the door and try to find my keys, I finally found them right at the bottom of my bag next to my sunglasses. I unlock the car and drive to Spencer's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it's not like I can go home in the state anyway. I hope she is not mad at me.

I now begin to make my way down the road and park my car outside Spencer's house. I get out and collect my bags, I so need an aspirin right now!

The only thing I remember is Spencer telling me that her parents are in Philly today with Melissa for an exhibition. At least I don't have to run into them today the last thing I need is any more questions when Spencer sees me like this. So I knock the door and I see three familiar faces. Once again so surprised to see me. Here we go again...

'' Hey guys, I'm sorry to show up like this I didn't …

I couldn't even finish what I was saying and the girls came up and gave me a big hug. I was not expecting that at all.

Spencer: That's okay your welcome any time.''

Emily: ''Rough, night then''?

''Is it that obvious''?

Hannah: '' You look about as rough as a bear.''

'' Thanks Hannah, that's what every girl wants to here when they have just got up.'' (Then we all laughed)

Spencer: ''So do we have our Aria back then.''?

'' As long as I could have some Aspirins. I'm sure she wouldn't mind then.''

Hannah: '' So where did you go last night.''

Emily:'' Let me guess … Jason's.''

''What a guess, we have a winner.''!

Spencer: 'Aria why are you now blushing.''?

'' Because last night, the only thing I can remember is kissing Jason.''

Hannah: '' Is the new lover boy a good kisser or what''?

'' Hannah go find out for yourself''

Spencer: '' Wait so you and Jason … how long has this been going on for''?

'' Me and Jason are nothing but friend, we have just become closer since me and Ezra broke up''.

Emily: '' So how come you can't remember what happened''?

'' I was a bit tipsy after half a bottle of Rosewoods finest Vodka.''

Hannah: Aria why do you do this to yourself I don't understand what is the actual point in all this''?

'' It's just my way of coping with all what has happened, with Ezra being A and all that stuff I just really want to forget that week ever happened''.

Spencer: '' We understand, we all wish that you could have just come talk to us instead of doing all this stuff.

Spencer walked over to her kitchen cupboard, and grabbed to aspirin's and started making some coffee, for all of us.

'' I know I haven't been myself lately, but I am slowly getting myself back I just need some time''.

Emily: Just Promise me well us, that you will slow down on the drinking and smoking for a while''.

'' I can't promise but I will try.''

Hannah: '' How about we all have a girly sleep over tonight the four of us, at my house please for old time's sake''?

Emily: Sure why not, it just wasn't the same yesterday without you Aria.''

I suddenly had a flashback, it was when I was in Ezra's apartment, and he said the same things Emily just said. I miss him so much but I know our relationship was not healthy and made up of nothing but lies. Will I ever forgot. A tear starts to roll down my check. It was like I wasn't even in the room then, I came back to earth and realised I was being spoken to.

'' Sorry I just spaced out''.

Spencer:'' So Aria are you in … ''

'' Sure I'll be there.''

Spencer then got up and handed us a coffee each and of course I took my aspirins, but I felt like something was missing like a part of me still broken.

 ***So that was it for another chapter I hope you are liking the story line so far. I hope to upload a chapter everyday if I can. As I have mentioned feel free to comment your opinions I would love to hear them.**


	4. A Night I Won't Forget !

After a while I thought it would be a great idea, if I face the music at home. I am so prepared for the worst especially from my dad. I doubt my mom even knows since she is in Astra with her new boyfriend Zack. Who by the way is too young for her?

So I am now driving down Rosewood, about a block away from my house and I see Mike my younger brother.

Mike: ''Aria is that you?''

'' I don't even know what to say anymore.''

Mike: '' Look I don't know who this guy was who broke your heart, but he is a dick. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.''

'' Thanks Mike I'm glad you understand because I know dad won't.''

Mike: '' Is this why I saw you stealing a cigarette from dad's office.''

'' I just needed something to take the edge off all the pain and hurt.''

Mike: '' Do whatever you have to do I'm not going to judge you.''

'' Thanks Mike I will see you at home later, wish me good luck.''

Mike: ''Trust me you won't need it.''

'' I hope you right.''

Then I start to drive off and realise I have need to plan for when I get back. Otherwise I will only crash and burn and probably end up playing 20 questions with my dad and that is the last thing on earth that I want to do. Okay so as soon as I unlock the door I should just make a B line for my room and start getting my stuff ready for Hannah's tonight. Also I can have a little fun with the pack of cigarettes I picked up from Jason's. That's the plain now it's time to put it into action.

The drive home took me about 10 minutes, I took the long way I so don't want to do this but I have no choice. I finally reach my drive way and I just brake down crying. '' I can't explain myself again, it hurts too much to even say his name.'' I try to hold on to the good but it just comes back and hits me in ass. Am I destroying everything I touch? I just want to stop crying maybe even stop living, wouldn't everyone be happier and better off if I wasn't here. A part of me breaks inside like a wave of sadness has just flushed over me when his name is mentioned. All I want is to get passed this. I know the girls and Jason would miss me I'm sure Mike would get over it somehow. After about 30 minutes repeating the thoughts in my head I decided it was now time to go inside and get ready for night maybe have a shower and curl my hair, just like I used to. So I unlock the front door and make it straight to my room with no problem what so ever. I think my dad wasn't even home. As I shut my bedroom door I make sure to lock it just in case. I went to my dresser and picked out an outfit for the sleep over. I decided to go with a half laced black crop top, pared with some kaki skinny jeans, with some light grey wedged heels.

Next I unlocked the door and headed straight to the bathroom, which was sort of across the hall. So I turn on the shower making sure it was just the right temperature. I picked up a razor from the cupboard I thought why not shave my legs that would be a great accuse if I accidently cut myself. I think the girls would believe if they ever found out. So I put all my clothes in a pile on the floor, and step in. I love showers I'm not sure what it is about then. I start to wash my hair with my favourite shampoo I love the sent it reminds me of the beach so fresh and calm. Once I was finished washing my hair I pick the razor and make a small mark just on my wrist it felt like I was on another planet where there was no worries what so every.

''Shit'' I need to hurry up I have an hour to get ready. So I quickly dry myself put on my clothes, and heat up my curling iron. For this outfit I choose to go with big loose girls, and make up wise I picked a soft brown Smokey eye with black winged eyeliner, for lips I picked a nice plum purple shade. So not long after it was time to get going once again. I quickly went back into my room and packed the following into my bag:

Phone

Lighter

Flask ( with some Vodka )

Cigarettes

Razor blade

Keys

And with all that packed I am now ready to get going but I should text my dad and also the girls to let them know I am on my way.

 ***'' Girls I am just leaving now please save me some popcorn.''**

 **Spencer:'' Okay I'm just leaving as well, I'm just around the corner do you want a lift? ''**

 ***'' Dad I'm going to Hannah's for a girly night I will be home in the morning.''**

'' **Okay sure Spence, why not see you in a couple of minute's.''**

So I walked outside the house and Spencer was already waiting for me. I think she could tell something was up. I really need to be the best actress I can to act like everything is fine.

Spencer: ''Hey Ar I'm loving your outfit tonight it's very uh you! ''

'' Thanks Spence, well I do try my best.''

Here we go again …

A night I will definitely not forget.


	5. Truly Broken

*** I would like to say thank you to everyone who has followed the story so far. Please leave me some suggestions of how you would like the story line to go.**

The car ride wasn't long with Spencer because Hannah only really lived up the road. I suppose I could have walked but I couldn't say no to Spencer, then she would have known something was up. For my sake I need to act like I am great I need to be strong. I know that these girls are my best friends but I can't let them see me broken.

Spencer: ''So Aria, how have you been lately?''

''Umm great actually, so what are we supposed to be doing tonight?'' I said in a light tone.

Spencer: '' Well I think Emily is bringing the note book, and Hannah has the popcorn. ''Were here ''

As I stepped out the car. My hand starts shaking I'm probably just Nervous. '' Spence you go ahead I will only be five minutes.''

Spencer: ''Okay I will tell the girls, is everything alright?''

'' Everything is great I just have to make a quick phone call.'' I lied I just needed to calm down. So I pull out my lighter and light I cigarette to try and calm my nerves.''

Emily's Pov

I see Spencer walking in but where is Aria. '' Hey Spence, where is Aria?''

Spencer: '' She is just outside, she said she had to make a phone call.''

Hannah: '' Wow that's weird even for her.''

Emily: '' Something isn't right I can just feel it.''

Hannah: ''Spence go look out the window and see what she is doing.''

Spencer: '' Why me, why not Emily?''

Emily:'' Spence please.''

Spencer:'' Okay fine, but if she hates me after this I'm blaming you.''

Spencer's Pov

I look out the window to see a small girl, sat on the pavement shaking crying. I can't help to feel my heart drop. Then all of a sudden she brings out a blade from her bag and puts in close to her wrist. At that moment in time she starts smiling. I look back at the girls there faces are waiting for an answer and I say '' She is coming back inside.''

Aria's pov

So after that I feel ready to go back inside. I walk into Hannah's bedroom and see the popcorn ready, and the movie.

Hannah: ''I really like your outfit Ar it's so chic.''

'' Well what can I say, I learn from the best.''

Emily:'' Let's get this party started shall we.''

At that moment in time the play button was pressed and the movie started. I have seen the notebook plenty of times but it is a great movie to watch. It was about an hour into the film, and Spencer has seemed to be watching me like a hawk ever since I came back into the room.

Spencer: ''Aria can I talk to you for a minute, alone.''

Oh boy I really hope she can't see straight through me.

'' Sure'' we walk to the bathroom, and Spencer shuts the door. There is no way this is going to be good.

Spencer: '' Are you sure that you're okay?''

'' Like I told you I'm great, never better.''

Spencer: '' Then what was all that about outside, why you were shaking.''

Shit she is on to me, I need to come up with something smart and quick I don't have a lot of time.

'' Um I was worried about my history test tomorrow I haven't studied for it yet, and I had to come tonight or you would of knew something was up.''

Spencer:'' If that's the truth, so how are you so put together with the Ezra being A thing.''

'' It's just not a big deal.'' I said quietly, in a hash tone trying to brush it off.

Spencer: '' Okay well if you ever need to talk I'm here for you and all the girls are as well.''

After that conversation we went back into the room and watched the end of the movie. Hannah and Emily and Spencer had fallen asleep. After all the gossiping and the bickering about who looks hotter Toby or Caleb. I haven't really slept probably theses last couple days. Maybe some alcohol could help so I sit there in the dark drinking by myself. Then as soon as I knew it. Morning has arrived and it is bright day light. I feel hungover as fuck. And I have school today great. I might just skip History today.

Spencer: '' Aria you were up early.''

'' Well we have school remember. Well if you don't mind I just need to go sort my hair out in the bathroom I won't be long.''

Spencer's Pov

''Guys wake up!''

Hannah: '' What it's only 5 am.''

'' Look I know, but for some reason Aria was up really early. That never happens.''

So I get up, I have to go through Aria's bag all I saw was:

Lighter

Phone

Flask

Cigarettes

Razor blade

'' Guys why would she have these things with her.''

Emily:'' Maybe she is more broken then we thought?''

Hannah:'' I don't understand, she seems fine to me.''

'' Last night when I was looking out the window, I saw Aria take something that looked like a razor blade that she put by her wrist, and then she started smiling''

Emily: ''Spencer, what are you trying to say?''

'' Guys I think our friend… is truly heart broken.''


	6. A Familiar Face

*** I have tried out a new set out, let me know what you think and please continue to leave reviews and comments. X**

Aria's POV

I walked back into the room after I had got changed in the bathroom. I could tell the girls were talking about me. As I open to door, I go over to Spencer and try and gather all my stuff together, as it was all scattered out on the floor. I just need to play it cool.

'' I'm really sorry Aria'' Spencer said in a firm tone.

'' That's okay, it's no big deal, I should get going anyway.'' I said in a rushed way. And with that said I walked out the door.

Spencer's POV

'' Wow I didn't expect that reaction, where was the feistiness''. Spencer said in a worried voice.

'' Me neither'' Emily said in a concerned way.

'' She just brushed it off, as if it was nothing what so ever.'' Hannah said.

'' Something isn't right, I guess we will see her when we get to school, I am in her History class and we have a test today. She told me last night she hasn't studied yet.'' Spencer causally mentions.

'' Well we will just have to wait and see'' Emily said.

Aria's POV

I walked outside of Hannah's house and went straight to the bar, which wasn't that far of a walk. I needed something to keep the edge off. I know I have school but I might just skip it for today, well just mainly History.

I walked into the Rosewood bar, and saw Jason what a surprise.

''Jason'' I said in happy tone.

'' Hey Aria, what are you doing here?'' Jason said

'' I needed something to take the edge off, to be more pacific a large Vodka.'' I said while laughing

'' Well you came to the right place.'' Jason said while kissing me on the forehead.

Once the bartender severed us, our drinks. We sat there talking, laughing and even a few kisses. It was unbelievable how much we have in common, I suppose were just equally as broken. After about 2 large Vodka's and History would be over by now and it should be break. I thought I would go to school.

Jason drove me to Rosewood High, and I could see Emily, Hannah, and Spencer. Sat outside there noticed me and couldn't take their eyes off me. I kissed Jason goodbye and started walking over to the girls.

'' Hey girls, what's up?'' I said in a joking manner

'' Where the hell, have you been?'' Spencer said in an annoyed tone.

''I was just at a bar.'' I said in a quiet voice

''Are you out of your mind, have you been drinking?'' Hannah said in a brutal manner.

'' Why else would I go there.'' I said

'' How much did you exactly drink?'' Spencer said in a concerning but firm way.

'' I only had two large Vodka's, no big deal.'' I said in a laughing tone

'' Well I guess, your just in time for History class.'' Spencer said in a, I told you so way.

Spencer got up off her seat and dragged me by the arm, all the way to history. '' I'm so going to fail'' I said while laughing.

'' Has that vodka got to your head yet?'' Spencer said

''Why wouldn't it, good luck on the test.'' I said in a snarky tone.

'' Yep okay, just don't fall over while walking to your seat.'' Spencer said in a caring manner.

And the time came I could hardly walk when Spencer let go off my arm. '' Good luck'' Spencer said as she let go. I just about made it to my desk. Then I look up and at the teacher, I saw Ezra. He came to my desk and handed me the paper. I just shoved it off the desk.

''Miss Montgomery, pick up the paper and start the test!'' Ezra said in an evil tone.

'' I'm good Mr. Fitz you can just give me a zero anyway, By the way, you can pick up the test and shove it right up your ass!'' I said in a hurtful manner.

The whole class saw stunned at what I just said. I don't know if it was the drink talking or not but I meant every word I just said. Spencer look up at me with that look as if to say, it will be okay. I put my bag on the table and brought out my blade, as everyone around me was so focused on the test, they wouldn't notice. I dragged it into my wrist and slowly the blood started pouring out. Then I saw Hannah and Emily walk by and they stared at me with sorrow, and guilt. As they watched their best friend drag a blade through their skin.

I walked out the classroom and saw all the blood on the desk. At that moment Spencer looked up at me. I ran passed Emily and Hannah, and went into the toilets and locked the door. I started crying and hyperventilating really bad. I truly felt like it was the end.


	7. Unexpected

Aria's Pov

I was hyperventilating and couldn't stop crying. My mascara was running. It wasn't my best moments. I know the school says no smoking but what am I supposed to do. So I grabbed my bag and started to pull out my lighter and cigarette. In a couple of seconds it was lit and between my lips. I puffed hard and long, then I heard the girls.

'' Open up, it's me Emily'' she said in a calming voice.

'' Just please leave me alone.'' I said

'' Look Aria were not leaving without you!'' Spencer said in a strong manner.

'' Aria I will tell your mom, if you don't come out.'' Hanna blurted out.

I just wanted them to go away at the point, so I unlocked the door and opened it. I guess they didn't really know what to say.

'' Aria, why won't you just talk to us.'' Emily said

'' I have to be the strong one, and be there for everyone else and I can't even be there for myself. I just give in to temptations like smoking and drinking. I do that a lot of the time I haven't really been home in days or had a proper meal. I am just a big mess.''

'' You're not a mess, your hurting. I get why you do all these things, just please try not to let yourself get out of control. I can't those another best friend it's too painful.'' Emily said, she was always the calm and sweet one.

'' Guys thank you for not judging. But I actually have to go somewhere, I will speak to you later.'' I said while I wiped my tears.

The girls just nodded, and with that I exited the bathroom. I headed straight to Jason's house he truly made me forget about my worries. I hoped in my car. The drive only took about 10 minutes I couldn't wait to see him. I reached his drive way, and parked my car at the bottom of the road. I knocked the door. It swung open with Jason's force. I could see his abs luckily for me he had no shirt on. What the hell was that, but I'm not complaining.

'' Montgomery'' Jason said in a sarcastic tone.

'' Well can I come in, or I'm I going to smoke out here alone.'' I said, while walking through the door.

'' Look I have got some stronger stuff if you want?'' Jason mentioned.

'' Give me an example?'' I said in a flirtatious way.

'' I got some Weed and Cocaine, you want some?'' Jason said while we moved over to the sofa.

''How could I say no?'' I said well thinking, this is going to be a fun night sadly I won't remember in the morning.

Jason handed me a cigarette stuffed with weed. I lit it and had my first puff. After about 5 minutes it started to take a bit of an effect on me. I noticed Jason's arm was around me at this time. He leaned closer and then the next thing I knew is that we ended up kissing again. This kiss was different it was full of passion and lust and I just didn't want it to end. Then it started to get really heated and my top was on the floor.

'' Should we continue this upstairs?'' Jason said.

'' Yeah that would be a great idea!'' I said while teasing him as I started walking up the stairs.

Sex with Jason was so different. It felt like it had a meaning. At least he wasn't using me. I could tell he liked me, well he wouldn't have done that with me I can assure you that.

I guess there was something about cuddling up with Jason, tangled in all the sheets. It felt magical and not because I was high. I was so tried I was about to fall asleep.

I got out my phone which was strangely on the bedside table. And called Spencer:

Spencer: ''Aria hey, what's up?''

''I'm with Jason at the moment but, tomorrow before school do you and the others want to meet at the brew.''

Spencer: '' Sure, it would be nice to have a catch up. So what did you and Jason do then?''

'' Well I'm sort of lying in bed with him at the moment, can you guess?''

Spencer:'' Omg Aria you move on pretty fast, tell me how was it?''

'' I guess you will find out tomorrow.''

Then I hung up the call, and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a great day.


	8. Break From Reality ?

Aria Pov

I woke up in a complete daze. I didn't know where I was or where my clothes were. Then I had a flash back to last night and the memoires came flooding back. Shit now I was really feeling hungover not the first time this week. It was already 6 am I had to meet girls in about an hour at the brew. I found my clothes all over the floor. Jason wasn't there, I think he was at work but at least he left me a note.

'' **Hey Ar sorry I needed to sort something out at work. Last night was amazing, I am so grateful to have you, but what are friends for. Anyways I left you a surprise in your bag, enjoy. – Jason x''**

I thought the note was so sweet, it almost brought a tear to my eye. I think I should start getting my clothes together and get changed. After I walked into the bathroom and got changed into last night's outfit and sorted out my make-up. I decided I should text Spencer and let her know I will be there soon.

*'' Hey Spence, I will be leaving in about 10 minutes.'' I texted quickly.

'' Same, I will be leaving soon do you want me to pick you up?'' Spencer replied

*'' No thanks I have my car in the drive way see you soon.''

'' Of course you do, see you soon.''

I got in my car and drove to the brew. The girls were already there sitting in the corner. They all smiled at me as I came over and sat next to them.

'' Hey girls.'' I said, why not start with a casual conversation.

'' Looks like you had an eventful night.'' Spencer replied.

'' Yep I feel like it, does anyone know a cure for a really bad hangover.'' I said

'' How much did you drink last night.'' Hannah asked.

'' Nothing, I just smoked a little.'' I said quietly.

'' Then why are you so hung…. Over, wait Aria you didn't?'' Spencer said in a very concerning tone

'' Umm … if….. You mean…'' I couldn't speak I was speechless.

'' I can see your pupils are fully dilated and it's only 7am .'' Spencer smartly mentioned.

'' What is she talking about Aria?'' Hanna asked in a very confused way.

'' Okay I smoked a little weed no big deal right, I needed something to make me feel happy again is that so much to ask?'' I said while a tear drop rolled down my cheek.

'' Aria its okay, I think everyone deserves happiness even if it's temporarily.'' Emily said in a calming voice.

'' I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I didn't mean it. So is this what you do with Jason?'' Spencer asked

'' Not all the time'' I said weakly

'' You know what Aria, I just want the old you back. You're losing control and can't keep on living like this. In this past month you self-harm, smoke, drink and now doing drugs.'' Hanna said in a hurtful voice.

'' I know what I do is wrong, but I if I could be less broken and put back together for at least an hour then I will try anything.'' I said as I slowly wiped my tears.

'' I just wish I could escape it all.'' I said in a sad tone.

'' We have spring break in the next couple weeks, why don't we all go to my lake house and get away from everything for a weekend.'' Said Spencer spontaneously.

'' I actually think I might go out of town for a bit. I could pack tonight, and leave first thing tomorrow morning.'' I said, what a great idea. I need to clear my head and I definitely can't do it in Rosewood.

'' Wait your leaving tonight?'' Emily asked, while taking a sip of her coffee.

'' Yep well that's the plan.'' I nodded

''Where are you planning on going?'' Hanna mentioned in worrying voice.

'' Well I have always wanted to go to La or New York maybe even Hollywood, I guess maybe some of those states.'' I said, you should have seen the look on there faces, what a crazy train I must be.

'' Wait, what about school and your dad?'' Spencer asked

'' Well I haven't really been to school lately I have already missed way too much. About my dad, I haven't been home in days really so he wouldn't miss me since he is always working.'' I said in a sad voice.

'' I'm sure he really misses you, do you have any money to take with you?'' Emily asked, gosh the questions never stop.

'' Last time he texted me was last Tuesday and it has almost been a week later. I have some money saved up on a credit card also I have my fake id card. I should be fine I will only be a couple weeks.'' I said, this was by far the best idea I have ever had, well Spencer ever had.

'' Guys I will phone you soon, I love you all loads and thanks Spence for the great idea I owe you one. I said as I smiled and walked out the brew.

Hanna's Pov

''Spence, what the fuck was that, let's get away for a weekend'' I said in a mad tone.

'' I was only suggesting, I can't believe she is leaving.'' Spencer said in a hurt manner.

'' What if she doesn't want to come back?'' Emily said in a worried voice.

'' She will once she has run out of money, she will come straight back to Rosewood. Don't forget she has us here and Jason to come back for.'' Spencer said in a reassuring way.

'' Well Spence, we can only hope that you are right on this one?'' Hanna said in a snarky voice.

 *** So do you want Aria, to come back to Rosewood after a break from reality? Leave me a comment or suggestions on how you want this story to go and if you are enjoying it so far. There will hopefully be many more chapters to come. x**


	9. I Never Ment To Hurt You ?

*** Happy Pretty Little Liars day, I can't believe it is the big '' A'' reveal tonight. Sadly I don't live in America so tonight I am going to be watching on a live stream. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be many more to come.**

Aria's Pov

As I left the brew. I just realised hoe selfish I was being. I could tell the girls really don't want me to go. I feel like this is the right move forward. I suppose I could just skip school for now and hopefully catch up in the fall. Then I remember Jason is still here and so is Ezra. I will have to do the right thing and speak to them both before I leave. I should be able to get a flight out of Rosewood to New York by tomorrow. As soon as I get home I will check on my computer and book one.

It only really took me round about 10 minutes to arrive home. My dad was still and work and Mike always stays late after school to play Basketball, so it was just me home. I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed myself an Apple from the fruit bowl and headed upstairs. I walked over to my desk where my laptop was happily placed. I went straight to Google and found a cheap flight that was leaving tomorrow at 1pm but I had to be there 2 hours before my flight that gives me plenty of time to get myself ready, also to say my very last goodbyes.

Soon enough my dad was home and it was his turn to cook dinner for me and Mike tonight. This was the perfect opportunity to break the news to them.

'' Aria, Mike dinner is ready. Dad shouted up the stairs.

I heard Mike come out of his room and walk down the stairs. I shortly followed and took my seat at the table. '' What are we having tonight dad.'' I said in a cheerful voice.

'' Well me and Mike are having chicken stir fry and you are having a vegetable one, since you are vegetarian.'' Dad said, while he was picking up his fork.

'' Actually dad I'm vegan. There is a bit of a difference. I said in a sarcastic tone. He never listens that just shows it.

''Dad I have to tell you ….. And ... Mike something.'' I said in a shaky voice.

'' What is it?'' Mike said, while looking straight at me.

'' With or without your blessing, I have decided that I need to clear my head and go away for a while. I have already booked a ticket for tomorrow morning and I shall be leaving at 11.'' I said nervously, luckily that was over with.

'' Aria you can't just get up and leave! What about school? You know what don't even think about it for even a second more. You are not leaving, your only 17.'' Dad said in an angry tone.

'' Aria I'm said that you're going to be leaving for a while. But I'm happy for you!'' Mike said in a caring manner.

'' I would really love to stay and chat with you dad, but I have somewhere I need to be'' I said while grabbing my phone and rushing out the door.

I think I should get the worst over with and go speak to Ezra then Jason. I pulled out my phone and started to text Ezra.

*'' Hey, I have something to tell you, can I come over?''

*'' Sure if it's so important.'' Ezra replied

It was only a few minutes later and I was at Ezra apartment. It brought back some memorises, let's just say some of them weren't all that bad. I finally had enough courage to knock on the door of apartment 3B. Ezra came straight to the door and welcomed me in.

'' Aria, I thought I would never see you again.'' Ezra said with all his guilt.

'' I'm not staying long, I just thought I would let you know that I am going out of town for a while.'' Aria softly mentioned.

'' You do know that I am a fool, I should have never did what I did to you. I can see how much of an effect it has had on you. I don't blame you from wanted to get away…'' Ezra said in a caring way, I can really tell how sorry he is.

'' You really don't understand how difficult it has been for me. Everything I swore I would never do I did, Smoking, drugs, drinking, cutting. All for what, a moment of happiness just to forget how broken I really am.'' I said while tears were streaming down my cheeks.

'' Look it's okay please don't cry, I never meant to hurt you.'' Ezra said while rubbing his hand up and down my left arm. I just pushed him away.

'' Ezra just stop.'' I said in a weak voice.

'' I can't I love you, I just want you to know I am truly sorry and wish you a great life because you deserve it.'' Ezra said. I actually saw a tear in his eye. Wow that never happens.

'' I only came here to say goodbye for now.'' I said quietly

'' Please forgive me.'' Ezra pleaded. At this moment he was on his knees.

'' I can't forgive, if I can't even forget.'' I said while walking out of his apartment. I got outside and I was by the main road, I saw a bench. I just sat there smoking a cigarette, crying my eyes out. It was like the tears were blades going down my face the pain was pouring out of me.

'' Aria, Aria'' I heard a voice say.

It was Spencer, she came right over to me. Then she took a seat right next to me and hugged me tight.

'' Aria are you okay, what's wrong?'' Spencer said in a calming voice.

'' I'm okay, I just saw Ezra we talked. I told him I was leaving tomorrow.'' I said while wiping my tears away.

'' So you're really going through with it then?'' Spencer asked

'' Yeah, I'm going to miss you and the girls so much. I know I am being really selfish.. .'' I couldn't even finish my sentence.

'' Me and the girls understand how difficult it must be for you. We're not really okay with you leaving but we want you to be happy.'' Spencer said while giving me and smile.

'' Thank you for understanding I guess.'' I said with a big more happiness

'' Have you told Jason yet?'' Spencer asked in a understanding tone.

'' Umm no not yet after I stopped at Ezra's I was going to go see him.'' I said in an anxious voice.

'' Okay, I don't want to keep you. If I don't see you in the morning have a safe flight and call us when you get there.'' Spencer said in a loving voice.

From that encouraging chat with Spencer, I went straight over to Jason's. I knocked on the door and he invited me inside I took a seat on his sofa, he shortly joined me.

'' Jase I have something to tell you'' I said in an uncertain manner.

'' Go on, what is it.'' Jason said. At this point he looked be with is puppy dog eyes.

'' I'm going to be going out of town for a little bit to clear my head, after everything that has happened with Ezra.'' I said in a serious voice.

'' I want you to be happy Aria.'' Jason said in a vibrant tone.

He came over and put his arms around my waist, and kissed me. His lips were so soft. The kiss was utterly pure passion. I felt like I was on cloud 9, he was so sweet and understanding I am going to miss him so much.

'' I wasn't expecting, that.'' I said in a playful voice.

'' Me nether, I just couldn't help myself you just looked like so beautiful standing there.'' Jason said in a sweet manner. He reached in for another kiss, we actually ended up making out, what a surprise. I wasn't going to stop him.

'' Aria, I really like you.'' Jason moaned into my ear.

'' Well I really like you to.'' I said in a sexy tone.

'' Should we continue, this upstairs?'' Jason said in a dreamy voice.

''You, read my mind.'' I said in a coy voice

I followed Jason up the stairs, he led the way. It was such a great night.

What a perfect end to the day!

 *** What a great couple, I have to admit. I would like to thank you to all the reviews follows. I hope you have a great Pll day. Since it is the big A reveal tonight. I will hopefully be uploading a chapter every day.x**


	10. The EndNew Begining

*** Sadly this will be the last chapter of this story, but I will be writing a follow up on Aria's life, the story will be called "Looking Up" Aria is in such a happier place. Let's finish this story.**

Aria's Pov

I woke up and realised I needed to get to the airport if I ever wanted to catch my flight in time. I got dressed said goodbye to Jason, and off I went. I drove to the Airport to see the girls waiting for me. I ran up to them and hugged them.

''What are you guys doing here?" I asked being very confused at this moment.

'' We came to surprise you, anyway we couldn't stay mad at you, for wanting to go" Emily said calmly

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I said while a tear ran down my cheek.

"Please don't cry Ar, come on were Team Sparia don't ever forget that." Spencer said I was so touched I went in for another hug.

"Emily, please keep Hanna in check and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, while I'm gone." I said while hugging Emily.

"And Hanna, all I can say is a love you lots and don't lose Caleb he's perfect for you, remember you are beautiful just the way you are." I said while giving another hug.

" Ar you're so sweet, and a really good friend please try and remember that." Hanna said I was really touched by her words of wisdom.

" Finally Spencer…, I really wan't you to remember this the most, nothing is perfect. We all make mistakes sometimes and it's okay to fuck things up. Trust me I have learnt the hard way. No matter where we are you will always be my Team Sparia." I said as I gave my last hug to Spencer.

'' I think it's time to go, I will miss you all loads stay in contact." I said while crying my eyes out, we were all emotional wrecks I saw them all waving and crying with their tissues.

I walked off into the distance I checked in, and got my boarding pass and went onto the plane. As I was boarding the flight to New York I was really said yet so excited, I hope one day I will come back.

 *** And that was it for this story I hope you continue to follow Aria on her Journey in ''Looking Up". I would like to thank you for the follows also the reviews it really does mean a lot.**


End file.
